Total Drama City Episode 3
Another Day opens on the abandon city Chris runs on camera forgetting his crew and explains how trent and geoff got eliminated, at Geoff's idea in the end won his team the challenge but got him eliminated, trent sunk his teams last chance at winning the challenge, they both got on board the train of shame, who will be next find out. Plot the Screaming yankees were brainstorming on how to comeback from the slump they are in, then harold asked where gwen went, in short she was with duncan. Chris came over the Loud speaker and told the contestants to meet in the center of the city for todays challenge, they saw a replica of time square, Chris Explained" today challenge is the new years challenge, it begins with a eating competition where member of each team makes good food for their team and gross food for the other team to impede their progress, the eaters will be blind folded so they don't know which food is which. if they eat all the bad food and don't touch the good food they lose, the team that wins will gain an advantage in the next challenge. After that there will be a challenge to get back to your high rise before the ball in the chris square drops, the losing team will lose 2 contestants instead of 1, to make things more difficult there will be various city like obstacles in your way on to your high rise. Challenge: New years Food eating contest the killer Gypsies had Lightning make the food for their team and duncan to make the bad food for the other team it was a good strategy, the challenge implied one chef, chris said nothing about two. The rest of the gypsies were eating. The Screaming yankees picked Dj to make all the food, and the rest of yankees were eating, Having more eaters gave them an advantage. The food was ready and the contestants who made the food got vip treatment from chris. the teams began eating the killer gypsies just let owen eat the bad food and they eat the good food. The screaming yankees started shoveling meal after meal down there throat regardless of the taste, owen finished the last thing of bad food but that cost them the first part of the challenge, giving the other team the win,Chris gave the screaming yankees bikes for the next challenge. Challenge: Race to the High Rise The Screaming yankees took off from the start point, the Killer Gypsies started running everyone picked the quickest route. the screaming yankees got stopped by a work zone, they went down an alley and their building was down the road from the way through the alley but then a parade stopped them from going that way so they had to go the opposite way and double back from the other street. The Killer Gypsies were no where near their high rise, they saw a bus and went they took it to there high rise but blainely took a wrong turn and walked away from the taxi while the rest of the team got in the bus. the Killer gypsies minus blainely got to the building and they all cheered and chris said" creative never thought of that the bus was meant to stop at a train track, but wheres blainely? the screaming yankees were closing in on there high and so was blainely it was anyones game but, the screaming yankees got there first. Elimination: Blainely and Topher Chris said" the people who get a chris snow globe are safe , Noah, Zoey, Sky,Topher, Duncan,Lightning,and Noah. Owen you cost your team the head start thats why your not getting a snow globe and blainely you didn't take the bus with your team, thats why your..., FBI Agents said" Topher you are under arrest for several counts of counter fitting money". Topher replied" if would have one the last season wouldn't have needed to counter fit". Chris says" ok, works for me owen you are good topher go with the nice FBI Agents", then one of the FBI Agents stopped and took of her mask, it was Izzy. Izzy Said" guys i'm staying here take topher back to base, im staying here with my friends to compete if that ok with chris. Chris said" sure, im glad to be rid of topher, so welcome back Izzy, you are joinning the killer gypsies and Duncan you are switching teams and joining the screaming yankees. Epilogue Owen and Izzy met in the basement of the high rise, Izzy said" Big O i'm came back for you, i missed you will you stay in this room down here with me?, instead of going back up to the top floor". Owen smiled and said" of course", Chris interupted and said"didn't see that ending coming topher getting the boot saving owen and blainely getting the train of shame what will happen next time on, total.. drama.. city!". Owen said" Chris do you mind trying to get some here". Suddenly you see a feral blainely and a feral Ezekiel climb up from the empty train station.